Sixth Gundam
by everyrott
Summary: what if there was a sixth Gundams


The sixth Gundam chapter 1

Hello Kira, as Kira turn around, he saw is friend, sup Gin. Are you done with all the project's, no said kira dock has given me a hell of stuff to do, dam said Gin I was hoping you were done with all of that? As Gin about to sit down, sup guys as Gin and Kira tern their head, they saw Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw. Kira, we need to go to Kato, as they went closer, they saw the news for looks like it been a week cinch then said Tolle. I need to go guys said Gin, as Gin went to the car, he calls Kato is the OS done with the 5 G weapons. No, we need more time for them, the pilots are having a hard time controlling them. So, how's the 6-Gundam ask Kato, its complete we just need to do a field test of the MSA 0011 S Gundam Gin tells. As the call ends, first gen coordinator went to a door seed type name here, the coordinator types Gin Kisaragi, add fingerprint here, after all that the door opened to see the 6 G-weapon. Gin went to see the specs of the mobile, height at 25.81 meters, weight is 73.0 ton. He looks at the weapon there are a beam smart gun two beam sabers and INCOM. When Gin about to move to the Gundam, there was explosion going off. What on earth going on, the coordinator went to the Gundam, I hope Kira and the others are ok, I need to deal with this. Gin went inside of the weapon to start the G weapons; he sees fore batteries are full. Gin moves the Gundam out of the hanger and sees two Ginn about to kill a group of ORB people, the coordinator activates the phase shift armor. When the Ginn's sees the 6 weapons, why is there a 6-mobile suit. The two Ginn's went to fight, as they about to use their guns, it did nothing. The two Ginn's were shock that it did nothing to this new weapon. Gin was happy that the phase shift armor has no scratch on its armor, Gin use a beam saber to cut the one of the two Ginn's down. No said the Ginn pilot, the Ginn exploded into pieces. How dire you filthy natural scum, as the second Ginn about to move close to the mobile suit. Gin use the beam smart gun on the last Ginn, the pilot of the Ginn saw a beam of the cooler of the sky going close to him, he had no time to move. After Gin saw the Ginn in a big explosion, Gin feels sad to see war, I only wanted to build not to destroy, I guess this is what war makes. After that he went off to see if there's any other g weapons sill here. Gin went off flying, he sees the strike nailing, the first gen coordinator sees Kira and the gain, he also sees a woman with the gun up. As Murrue Ramius about to shut her gun, she hears a trustor's, she tunes around to see a behemoth, all the people who were there saw a big mobile suit. Kira was in aw to see it was bigger than the strike, they hear a voice that's sound like Gin. This is ORB forces lieutenant Gin Kisaragi, Kira and his friends were surprise to hear that their friend was in ORB military. Gin landed, the cockpit opened he went down to meet this woman and ask her why she has her gun up? Murrue said they were near the g weapon, Kira steps in and said it is a Gundam, Murrue looks at the young boy and why is it a Gundam? Kira told her it said in the OS, she sides ok and turn to Gin, why is there a Sixth G-weapon here ask Murrue? Before we get the that I need to now why you had your gun near my friends said the first gen coordinator, Murrue said because they were near the G-weapon and it is a secret weapon that kids should not be touching, Gin leafing at her, Murrue was angry at this boy. Murrue went to his face and ask in a sweet tune why are you leafing at me, Gin said because most of the G-weapon are gone and the second thing is it's not a secret is the enemy has fore of the five of them. Gin tells Murrue why there is a sixth G-weapon, he told her its ORB's test unite for the five G-weapons. After the talk Murrue and Gin went to kira and co, we need to get the pack for the strike. When they add the launcher pack on the strike, earth forces this is strike is there anybody out there, as Kira was about call out again. He saw a hole open, there was a white Mobile suit that looks like a Ginn. The pilot of the white CGUE saw the fifth G-weapon, looks like I need to destroy it. As he about to move close to it, a mobile armor shot the CGUE, get back here Rau said the mobile armor pilot, Rau turn around to see his enemy, look get off Mu La Flaga. When they were clashing to each other, Kira try to lock on the white CGUE, he lock on to the target, don't fire said Murrue, Kira shot the red beam for death at the white mobile suit, Rau felt danger, he doge the beam of death. Kira saw the white mobile suit dodge, but the bean of death sill moves on, the beam made a big hole on the colony. After the beam everybody was in shock, the colony was shacking, there was a big ship that moves out of the ground, Rau looks at the ship and had to retreat. Kira and Mu saw Rau was retreating, Kira went back down, Gin tells Kira to fallow me to that ship. As they land on the new ship, Gin neil his Gundam, all the people move of the mobile suit hands.

When Kira and Gin when out of the Gundam's, Gin saw Murrue talking to the earth alliances personal. As they where done, who is the caption everybody turns around, they saw a man who looks in his late 20's, my name is Mu La Flaga, you're the hock of anemia as the earth alliance yield. So, who pilot those two G-weapon? Gin rase his hand His hair was white, his eyes were blue, and has white skin, Kira rase his hand, Mu looks at them, you guys look so yang. Mu ask them are you guys coordinator, Gin tells them I am a first gen coordinator, Kira tills them I am also a first gen coordinator. After they tells Mu, the earth alliances point there guns at Kira and Gin, Tolle move in front of Kira and Gin, Kira has nothing to do with ZAFT as the earth alliances move there guns to Gin, I am lieutenant personal of ORB. Murrue tells them put their guns up. Mu ask Murrue why a sixth G-weapon is there, Murrue tells all of them that the bigger Gundam is Gins Gundam it's called S-Gundam. Mu looks at the S-Gundam, it is a monster, that G-weapon make all the other, Gin tells Mu it is the strongest out of the six G-weapon, it also can last fore time more then the strike with a pack on it. Mu was in chock that this Gundam can last that long. After the talk Mu off, Gin went to talk to Kira how fast it took you to get the strike OS, It took me about 2 mins to re right it. Dam Kira that fast-said Gin, do you want me to show you guys were the sleeping craters are Gin ask, all Gins friends tells him ya we need some sleep. When they got to the beds Kira fell in the bed, looks like he is out said Tolle. If you guys need me ill be in the dock looking at my Gundam. Gin walk away to the hanger bay; he saw the mechanics working on the Gundam's and the mobile armor. Gin ask the for the head mechanic, sup kid my name is Kojiro Murdock what do you need? I need to now if we have all the parts for the strike and S-Gundam, we got all the thing for the strike and there are also extra metals to fix them up. Before you leave you need to work on your mobile suit, also tell that other boy he needs to work on his own suit, we ae low on manpower side Murdock. Gin side about working on S-Gundam, I hope ok this work will eat him as gin walks to his Gundam.

Seen out the mobile suit with the D packs ordered Rau, that's to mush power for a colony said a ZAFT personal, we need to destroy both mobile suits, ok sir. All system clear batteries are 100 presents full, beam smart gun is 100 presents good, two beam sabers are 100 present good and INCOM looks like it need fixing done said the coordinator. After Gin was about to leave his gundam, there was an alarm going off, dam they are back hope the colony survives this fight, I have a bad filling on this. Kira we need you to fight said Murrue, why do I have to fight, I have nothing to do with this war said kira I am sorry but we have you and Gin to pilot the gundam and if you don't fight all of your friends will die if you don't go out said Mu. After the talk Mu ask where is Gin, he in the hanger bay Miri answers, are ready to take off, this is Gin S-Gundam heading off, this is Kira in strike lunching, Kira are you ok ask Gin, I am fine said Kira but I hate war. Ill take the two Ginn's and you can take the others said Gin, alright as Kira took off, the two Ginn's saw the behemoth of a mobile suit, the first gen went of ant shooting it will its gun, Gin saw it coming, I move down and use the beam smart gun aimed the barrel at the first Ginn, a beam of blue shoot at the Ginn cockpit, no as the Ginn explode into pieces. After the exposing how Deir you said the ZAFT pilot, as he draw a sword went down to slice the Gundam, gin move to the flip back, gin grabs his beam saber and went forward to stab the bean in the Ginn cockpit, the ZAFT pilot move back and use his gun on the Gundam, Gin move down, Gin moves his hand to stab the Ginn in half, I am sorry said Gin. Gin left going to help Kira out, kira saw the Ginn shoot the beam at the pillar of the colony, no said kira, get back here said the ZAFT green, I throw the beam boomerang at the Ginn, the pilot move away and said is that the best you can do, the Ginn move to the strike, the boomerang came bake but it went through the Ginn lag, kira mad a slice on the Ginn, the Ginn blowup, nooooo Miguel said athrun, as the strike and the aegis were looking at each other, the Pilot of the aegis talk to the strike is that you Kira, why are you in that Gundam said Kira. When Athrun hears Kira voice why you are in that mobile suit said Athrun as they both look at each other, we need back up as the arc angel tell Gin and Kira. The colony was breaking down, no, why Did the Ginn's use the D-packs in the colony, the colony cant take the abuse of the weapons said Gin.


End file.
